Switched Valentines
by Wings of Jade
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran both admire different people, send them valentines, except somehow their valentines get mixed up & they get the other's message! Funny, they've never met before, but can love blossom from this mixup? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: The Valentine Planners

**Author's Note:** Happy Chinese New Year to all who celebrate it! Gong Hei Fat Choy to the Cantonese people, and Gong Xi Fa Cai to the Mandarin! I would ask my other friends for sayings in Vietnamese, Japanese, and Korean, but unfortunately, I didn't get the chance. -.-;;

I plan on this being a short fic, perhaps three or four chapters at most.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 1: The Valentine Planners_

"**Good morning, students and teachers of Takashi Collegiate Institute! First off, remember to come to the annual Valentine's dance, happening this Friday, in the cafeteria! You wouldn't want to miss _that_! Tickets are only 500 yen each, so remember to buy yours today! Also, remember that today _is_ Lunar New Year, so happy new year to all celebrating it! The photography club will be meeting today at lunch in room 205, that's room _2-0-5_, please do not forget that! The fund-raiser councilfor the school are selling tickets to the school play, happening next Thursday! I hear that their production of the play Twelfth Night is amazing! And lastly, before I go, the athletic council is raising money for team jerseys for the basketball players! And since Valentine's day is approaching, what better way to raise cash than to sell _Secret Valentines_! Yup,you can buy one valentine for 50 yen - and that's _only_ _50 yen_ - and the athletic council will include a rose, a card which you can personalize, and a delectable chocolate bar! Sounds incredibly sweet for a secret crush, doesn't it? Well, if you're tempted, come down during lunch break to get yours! Only _50 yen_! Well, that's all for your announcements today, Takashi, have a great day!**"

The P.A. system line went dead. The students heard a faint click as the switch was flicked to shut it off. Terada-sensei coughed, trying to get the students' attention. Obviously, they were extremely excited at the prospect of so many things to try out- a dance, a play, and Secret Valentines - the class was usually a-buzz right after announcements.

"Class! Can I have your attention now please? Even though there is obvious interest in, ah, the _events_ mentioned in the announcement, please remember that you are still _in school_, and you must still follow the teacher. QUIET!" The class fell silent. "Arigatou," growled Terada-sensei. "Now we shall begin our lesson."

Li Syaoran smirked. It was always like this, every single morning - Terada-sensei could teach, but he couldn't control the amount of excitement at a mere school event. He hadn't exactly paid attention to any of the events the announcer had announced, except for the last one - the Secret Valentines. He did play soccer and some other sports occasionally, so of course he would do _something_ to support the athletic council. Also, it would be a perfect time to give a valentine to the girl he admired - _Kinomoto Hana_.

Hana was a cool, quiet, and extremely pretty girl in his class, and with her long, curly blonde hair, amazing brown eyes and irresistible character, she was hard not to like. Syaoran had had his amber eyes on her _forever_. Now would probably be the best time to..._express_ his feelings.

Of course, she said 'Hi' from time to time, but never really got to know him. _Now, you **will** get to know me better_. With that in mind, he paid less attention to Terada-sensei than ever, and his thoughts - and eyes - were on his blonde-haired beauty.

* * *

_Secret Valentines, huh?_ Sakura's eyes wandered over to **him** - the incredibly gorgeous hunk she had liked ever since grade 9, Li Kanaye. **(A.N.: mwahahahaha! Notice something_...similar_ yet?) **Jock, 78 average student, incredibly nice towards girls - girls practically _dreamt_ about him. Not excluding Sakura. Ah yes, there _were _people like that. Seemingly..._perfect_. _Should I give him one...?_ She was the type of person that gave valentines to her friends for fun every year, but never gave it to a guy before, unless he was her friend. _Friend_. But she was absolutely sure that Kanaye was _the one_, and she mused over the prospect of sending him a valentine.

_Should I? ...well, he might get scared that it's me...so I'll just make it anonymous! Yeah!Just this once. And who knows, maybe he might feel the same way and not know it._

_

* * *

_

"Secret Valentines over here!" a girl with many pimples and a jean outfit called out. "Secret Valentines over here! Get your valentines _today_ for an admired one!"

Syaoran fought his way up front, pushing and shoving various people out of the way in order to do so. "How much?" he said gruffly. It wasn't often that he bought anything so..._girly_. The pimple-y girl's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god, Li Syaoran's buying a Secret Valentine?" she teased. "Oh my god, is it for _me_?"

"Dream on, ugly cow," muttered Syaoran under his breath, but plastered a smile onto his face. "How much is one valentine?"

"50 yen," replied the girl. "But of course, if you send it to _me_, I can give you a discount." She winked at him. Syaoran's lip curled up in disgust.

"I'd rather buy it," said Syaoran coldly. He tossed her a bill, and embarrassed, the girl handed him a card taped to a rose and chocolate bar. Syaoran grabbed a pen and wrote, in neat characters (which is strange for him):

_Kinomoto-san,_

_I don't know if you know me, but I certainly know you. NO, I AM NOT A STALKER! I happen to really admire you, and I think you are a really nice girl, and you deserve a guy who likes you. However, I really don't know how you would react to this, so I was just thinking - would you meet me under the peach tree on Valentine's Day at lunch, and get to see who I am? I really don't want to draw attention to myself, but if you are intrigued, and if you are looking for a guy who would seriously care for you, then remember to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

Syaoran put the pen down. _This has got to be the **corniest** thing I have **ever** written_, he thought grimly. However, he felt satisfied, though it sounded like something an incredibly stupid amateur would write. But, he really thought Hana was worthy of it, and he sealed the card and presented it to the girl with the pimples.

"You're finished?"

"Hai."

"Can you please write the locker number of the girl you wish to deliver this to?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Oh, _fine_." He took out his pen again, but paused for a moment - _What was her locker number again? 169...or was it 691? 169...or 691..._

"Uh...hel_lo_?"

"Nani!" snapped Syaoran.

"Can you write down the locker number?" _Ugh, which one is it?_ Quickly, he scribbled down _169_ as the locker number and thrust the valentine into the girl's hands, shoved his own hands into his pockets, and walked away. The girl glanced at the locker number.

"_Nani_! It's not _mine_!" **(A.N.: Sorry for the pointless notes, but as you can clearly see here, this pimple girl is one of Syaoran's fans. Well, fans would be an understatement.)****

* * *

**

For some reason, Sakura felt nervous as she wrote down a note for Kanaye. What was she going to say? _Dear Li-san..._she wrote a couple of characters, erased them, wrote some more characters, erased them too - _what the hell should I say?_

Pimple Girl eyed her. "Aren't you going to write anything, Sakura?"

"Hai, Noriko, just a second," replied Sakura. Noriko knew literally _everyone_ in the school, and her already overly large nose just couldn't be kept out of other people's business.

"Well, hurry it up, because lunch is almost over."

"Hai," repeated Sakura. She quickly scrawled a message onto Kanaye's card, wrote _108 _on the front and threw it at Noriko. She almost caught it - key word is _almost_! Unfortunately, it sailed right through her hands and hit her in her big greasy nose.

"Ouch!"

Sakura threw her head back and laughed.

"Gomen nasai, Noriko-san. Ja!" Sakura paid for her valentines, includingthe ones she was sending to her friends, and turned to leave.

_Crash!_

"Ow!"

"Gomen nasai," Sakura heard a rough voice say. "My fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's - " Sakura's eyes looked up towards her - er, _crasher_.Her own vivid green eyes met onto a pair of hazel ones **(A.N.: Finally, something OTHER than amber!)**, and the two's eyes locked onto the other's briefly before parting.

* * *

"Locker 691..." muttered Rika, sorting through the valentines. "Ugh, locker 691...isn't that Hana's locker? Oh wait a minute - " She turned thecard upside down. Syaoran, in his hurry, didn't know that he had written the locker number when the card was the wrong side up! "This is locker 169..." she frowned. "That's Sakura's locker." Suddenly, everything became ten times more interesting as she looked through her half of the valentines.

* * *

Takashi regarded the note thoughtfully. _Is it 108 or 801? Ugh, I can tell it's Sakura's writing, but is it 108 or 801?_ The locker number was written upside down in haste, and he couldn't tell if it was 108 or 801; he didn't know who 801's locker was, but he _did_ know that 108's occupant happened to be Li Syaoran, a friend in his math class. "Syaoran or other guy? Syaoran or other guy?" Well, Sakura and Syaoran didn't know each other well, but _he_ knew Syaoran, and he automatically assumed: _That's what counts!_ In kanji, he wrote _108_, and put it in the _locker 100-200_ bag. He grinned. _Syaoran and Sakura, it's time for you two to meet!_

_

* * *

_

**OMIGOD! The main idea has been introduced. More chapters will be following this, so stay tuned for more! Read and review, people, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mix Up Begins

**Author's Note:** GAH! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! _:glomppouncehugglezsquash:_ I'm so hyper today, I just gotta write the second chapter! Enjoy!

I suppose it's kinda repetitive...but then again, how else are the two gonna meet?

babystyle: Nope, Kanaye and Hana aren't related to Syaoran and Sakura; Kinomoto isn't exactly a rare last name, and neither is Li, so they aren't related!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 2: The Mix-Up Begins_

Syaoran accidentally-on-purpose crashed into a random person, sending his books, pencils, erasers, and binder flying into the air. He dropped _his_ book too, to make it seem like it was all by happy accident.

"Gomen nasai," apologized Syaoran, "I didn't watch where I was going." He bent down and 'helped' the poor guy pick up his books and pencils and binder, while really hewas watchingHana approaching her locker out of the corner of his eye.

It was two days _after_ he had bought a valentine for Hana, and the morning announcer had clearly said: **Today, the Athletic Council will be delivering the lovely valentines you guys bought to support Takashi athletics! Remember to check your locker carefully - you may just find a beautiful rose and love note!**

And so, he wanted to see if Hana had gotten it or not, if the Athletic Council had _really_ delivered the valentines...

Hana did the combination on her lock...

Syaoran trudged over towards his left, picking up a math textbook...

Hana opened her locker...

Syaoran returned the math textbook to the guy, still observing Hana out of the corner of his eye...

Hana took off her coat and hung it up inside the locker...

Syaoran retrieved the binder from underneath the drinking fountain...

She reached inside...

He returned the binder...

"Ohayou, Hana-chan!" greeted one of Hana's friends, a blonde-haired girl. "What's that you got there?"

"It's a valentine," replied Hana, "But I don't know who it's from."

"Open it!" said her friend eagerly, "It might be someone you know!"

Hana slid a finger under the seal, prying the envelope open...Syaoran held his breath...

"LI SYAORAN!"

He winced. Horribly.

"_What are you doing outside of class?_"

"Nothing, Ito-sensei." The principal glared at him.

"And why were you crouched on the floor?"

"I bumped into this guy," explained Syaoran, trying to look innocent, "And he _insisted_ that I pick everything up for him, and he threatened to beat me up if I didn't, so then I had to pick up some things for him, and naturally everything was on the floor..." He glanced behind him. _Hana and her friend were opening the valentine and giggling to each other! _He was **dying** to know what was so...giggly.

"Oh really." Ito-sensei pursed his lips. "Can you _at least_ give me a more _realistic_ excuse? GET TO CLASS, NOW!"

"Hai, Ito-sensei," replied Syaoran, and immediately hurried off to class.

_I wonder what they were giggling over...I'm not **that** bad of a writer, am I?_

_

* * *

_

"O-O-Ohayou, Kanaye-san," Sakura said shyly to Kanaye. Kanaye looked up from his desk and smiled at her - a hunky, _gorgeous_ smile.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san," he replied in a smooth,even voice. "Hajimemashite**(1)**?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu." There was an awkward pause, and Kanaye raised an eyebrow.

"'Arigatou gozaimasu'?" Sakura suddenly realized her error, and her cheeks turned maddeningly crimson.

"I-I mean, good."

"Oh." Kanaye frowned, and then smiled. "That's good." Sakura returned the smile, but turned away, her face still burning red. Her best friend, a girl named Tomoyo with hair of a violet hue, and dark eyes, was almost suffocating with laughter.

"Nani, Tomoyo!" cried Sakura, turning an even deeper shade red. Tomoyo cracked up.

"Oh...my...god," laughed Tomoyo, shaking with mirth. "Did you see yourself talking to Kanaye?"

"Iie..."

"So _kawaii_!" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"How did I do?"

Tomoyo burst into more raucous laughter. "Really..._bad_."

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Honestly, it wasn't exactly the best impression - I mean, you said thank you when he asked you how you were, and you were like 'O-O-O-Ohayou, K-Kan-Kan-Kanaye-san'." Sakura pouted.

"Thanks a _lot_,Tomoyo-chan." Tomoyo shrugged.

"I am just telling you the truth."

Sakura eyed Kanaye as he sorted through his pile of valentines. Being the hunk that he was, he obviously got a _ton_ every year, whether it was in the form of letters or roses. However, the bell rang, signalling lunch, and a reluctant Sakura was dragged away by Tomoyo.

_Darn_, thought Sakura, _did he receive mine?_

She opened her locker, putting her books in on the top shelf...and then she saw it:

A rose.

Attached to an envelope.

With a chocolate bar!

"Tomoyo-chan!" whispered Sakura. "I - got - a _valentine_!"

"You're notserious?" Tomoyo whispered back. Sakura tore off the valentine taped to her locker door and showed it to Tomoyo.

"I am _serious_."

"Open it!" said Tomoyo eagerly. Sakura peeled the seal off the envelope, which was a big red plastic heart sticker, and opened the envelope. She took out the note, and read it out loud:

"_Kinomoto-san,_

_I don't know if you know me, but I certainly know you. NO, I AM NOT A STALKER! I happen to really admire you, and I think you are a really nice girl, and you deserve a guy who likes you. However, I really don't know how you would react to this, so I was just thinking - would you meet me under the peach tree on Valentine's Day at lunch, and get to see who I am? I really don't want to draw attention to myself, but if you are intrigued, and if you are looking for a guy who would seriously care for you, then remember to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_."

Tomoyo giggled. "Aw, he's so _kawaii_ - he has to make it to the point that he isn't a stalker! And he wants you to meet him under a _peach_ tree!" She sighed. "So _romantic_! Like something out of a romance story..."

Sakura frowned. "But I don't know who he is. I mean, it says 'Sincerely, Anonymous'. What if he's..." She trailed off. The two looked to the left.

A guy with bright purple hair grinned at Sakura and waved at her. The two immediately turned away, shuddering. "I'd _die_ if it's Ryunosuke," whispered Sakura. "He's liked me since grade _eight_!"

"And he as good as stalks you," Tomoyo pointed out, "And he _knows_ you. It clearly says: _I don't know if you know me_. Ryunosuke _knows_ that you know him, so it's probably not him."

"But then who is it? I mean, you never know who it might be...a geek to a complete _hunk_..." Sakura looked meaningfully behind her. Tomoyo followed her gaze, and rolled her eyes. Kanaye was talking to his friends, laughing and smiling.

"I doubt Kanaye can even _read_, let alone write."

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Oh come on!" snapped Tomoyo. "Just because he's handsome doesn't mean he's smart or he's going to care for you. I mean, did you _see_ his characters? They are so _messy_! No way can they be this neat."

"Then who do you think it is?" Tomoyo shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that he's going to blow you away." **(A.N.: W00t! Go Tomoyo!)**

**

* * *

**

"Hi Li-san, what's up?"

"Oh, it's you," growled Syaoran, opening his locker. "What do you want?"

"Sheesh, you're always so suspicious," said Takashi sulkily. "Can't I say hi?"

"Iie, not without a _lie_ following it."

"Do I lie?"

"Yeah, you do." Syaoran put his books inside his locker and faced Takashi. "_Did you know that the Internet was invented by a couple of college students who tried to send each other naked pictures of each other? Did you know that Terada-sensei uses cologne that smells like hamburgers? Did you know that Kimi-san waxed off her moustache because she didn't want to look like a man?_"

"Hey! Those weren't lies," Takashi defended, "Okay, maybe the Internet thing was, but Terada-sensei _does_ smell like hamburgers! And Kimi-san had this really visible moustache growing above her lip, and she _did_ probably wax it off, because there _isn't_ any moustache anymore!" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Takashi's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Hey, you have a valentine!"

"Yeah, right!"

"No - I'm not lying this time - there's a valentine taped to your locker door." Syaoran was getting extremely pissed off.

"Oh my god, I suppose I turn around and see - " His eyes bulged out. " - a VALENTINE!"

"I _tooooooooooooooooooooooold you_..."

"Shut up, Takashi," muttered Syaoran angrily. He tore off the seal, opened the envelope, and took out the message.

"_I tooooooooooooooooooooooold you_..."

"SHUT UP, TAKASHI!"

"_I tooooooooooooooooooooooold you_..."

"You see my foot? You see your behind? They're going to connect soon if you don't shut up." Takashi winced. He had had that experience before...however, he still couldn't resist a final gibe:

"_I tooooooooooooooooooooooold you_..."

For the rest of the day, Takashi could be seen limping, rubbing his butt and cursing, "Stupid Li, stupid gaki...ugh..."

* * *

Syaoran's eyes scanned the note repeatedly, not **believing **what was on it:

_Dear Li-kun,_

_I really don't know how to sum this up in just a couple of words. All I can say is, I've liked you from the first moment I saw you, and I think you're nice, you're sweet, and a really nice person. However, you **never** seem to notice me, but hopefully, after this note, you'll know. Li-kun, I really, really like you, but I am honestly too shy to tell you. If you could meet me under the peach tree in the schoolyard on Valentine's Day..._

_Yours Truly,_

_Anonymous_

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2!It wasn't really much of a chapter, and I guess it sounds too coincidental, but it's all for the best, so REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Really Meeting

**Author's Note:** HI EVERYONE :D Please excuse the fic if the spacing is retarded, for some reason doesn't like spaces. o-O Anyway, Happy Belated Valentine's day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 3: Really Meeting_

During math, the sensei said, "Okay, guys - today, we'll be pairing up, and you'll do some valentine math problems, in honour of Valentine's Day, which is tomorrow!" **(A.N.: Okay, I realize Valentine's Day was on Monday, but here, it's not. Okay?)**

She beamed, expecting everyone else to cheer or something, but all the class managed was a HUGE groan.

She glared at all of them. "**WELL**, here's something that'll get you all interested - the pair that gets the most number of questions right will get a HUGE block of...VALENTINE'S MILK CHOCOLATE, FROM THE FAMOUS AMERICAN COMPANY NESTLE!" From her desk, she brought out two gigantic blocks of chocolate wrapped in red tin foil decorated with white hearts. Instantly, everyone was interested. Math class? Ew. Math _valentine_ problems? Ew. American chocolate? OH YEAH!

The sensei handed out sheets of paper to certain people, but half the class didn't get it. When she returned to her desk, she said, "Alright - I have picked the pairings for you guys, and you will go find your partner when I am finished reading the list, and you will work on the problems together." She cleared her throat. "Rika and Daisuke. Chiharu and Naoko. Yamazaki and Takai. Sakura and Syaoran. Kanaye and Hana. Botan and Kai. Sei and..." The list went on. Sakura was majorly disappointed, she had been hoping to get paired up with Kanaye.

_Oh well, next time_.

She had no sheet with her, so instead she drummed her fingers against her desk as she waited for her partner to come and find her. After about 1 minute, a guy with dark brown hair approached her.

"Sakura?" he inquired.

"Hai," she replied, "And you are...?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Oh. Please, sit down." She gestured to the empty chair beside her. He sat down without a word, and slid over the math worksheet, which was on a piece of bright pink paper with little hearts decorating it. She pretended to be interested in calculating _x _when _x_ represented the number of candiesHiroshi had bought for various girls, but really, she was stealing secret glances at Kanaye, who was smiling and laughing with Hana. She ended up sounding really stupid as Syaoran solved each problem quickly, paying no attention to Sakura.

_Mmm...Kanaye...he's so hot..._

"Are you really_ that_ bad at math?" interrupted a rude voice. Sakura snapped back to Syaoran.

"H-huh?" Sakura blinked at him.

"Oh come on, you haven't paid any attention to any of the problems so far," mused Syaoran. "I've been doing every single one of them."

Sakura went bright red. _Haha..._

"Gomen nasai," she muttered, "Um...what question are we on?"

Syaoran laughed. She felt herself shrinking...

"I'm done," he replied. "While you were daydreaming, I completed all of the questions."

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets

"**NANI?**"

"Well, these aren't hard questions," Syaoran pointed out. "I must have done them a million times in grade 6."

"But - you're finished _already_!"

"There's only 28 questions." Syaoran had to hide a smile. She was gawking at him in pure awe, her green eyes wide and round, her mouth shaped in an 'O'.

"**CAN YOU BE MY TUTOR?"** He winced.

"Ah...these questions aren't difficult. I can explain them to you right now, if you want."

Sakura's eyes scanned through the first question.

_Numbers x and y are both greater than 100 and add up to 300. What is a possible ratio for x:y?_

_a) 1:1000  
b) 1:9  
c)2:3  
d)2:1  
e)4:1_

Sakura's eyes became question marks. "Nani?"

"This one is the easiest of all of them!" Syaoran quickly wrote a couple of numbers onto a piece of scrap paper. "Okay, look, if they're both higher than 100, then_x_ could equal 101,_y_ could equal 199, or vice versa, and there are many more different possibilities. The highest value of either_x_ or_y_ could be 199, and the lowest - well, 101. So then..." He continued on, explaining gradually.

"...And then, you see, 180 and 120 works, because 120:180 is exactly equal to 2:3."

"Kami," breathed Sakura, "That's _so simple_." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"Elementary, really."

"I bet you practice math every day, ne?" Syaoran smirked.

"Nope."

"You're crazy! How can you know so much math but not practice it?"

"It's really not a _lot_ of math. Some of it shouldn't even be considered math. Look at this question." Syaoran pointed to question number 3.

_Hiroshi buys x candies. First, heeats one candy and gives a third of what is left to Rei. Then, he eats another candy, and gives a third of what is left to Hikaru. He eats yet another candy, and gives a third of the remainder to Sasaki. Finally, he only has 6 candies left. How many candies does he buy?_

_a)30 candies  
b)13 candies  
c)2 candies__  
d)26 candies  
e)25 candies_

"It _is_ sort of easy...that's 25 candies that he bought." Syaoran smiled at her.

"Right on." She blushed. Syaoran was pretty cute, for a guy, although not as cute as Kanaye, of course...

When class had ended, Syaoran had explained each of the questions to Sakura, and she was fast learner, so they spent the rest of class having a spirited conversation.

"Are you Chinese?"

"Hai. Was from Hong Kong, moved to Japan."

"Wow. Your Japanese is so accurate, your accent is so..._good_." Syaoran laughed.

"I always had a knack for languages."

"Oh really? How many languages do you know?" Syaoran thought for a moment.

"Besides Chinese and Japanese...you want me to say hello in every language?"

"Sure, why not?" said Sakura enthusiastically, genuinely intrigued.

"Hello. Bonjour. Ola. An-nyung. Preevet. Gutengag. Chao. Um...how?"

Sakura was puzzled. "What do you mean, _how_?"

"It's how you say hello in Indian - you know, Native Americans."

"Oh that's so cool! How do you know so many languages?"

"I pick them up from friends. I went to America for vacation at one point, but then came back quickly. There are all sorts of people in America, of many cultures, and I learned a couple of phrases."

"Wow." That was all she had to say.

The sensei collected their problems about 15 minutes before the end of class, she could mark them all. Sakura and Syaoran were still talking as the sensei took their sheet.

"Do you have a valentine?" Syaoran asked Sakura suddenly.

"...Me?"

"Yes you."

"Well...yes." She turned red. Syaoran almost laughed. _She's so cute._

"Well, who is it?" he asked. She flushed deeper.

"Umm...he's...um...this really cute guy...um...he's in my class...well two of them...um..."

"It's okay, um, I think I don't need to know any more," Syaoran said, struggling not to laugh. Sakura was suddenly extremely nervous.

"Haha...well...um...yeah. What about you?"

"Ah..." Syaoran felt himself suddenly speechless. "...Uh...I think I'd prefer to keep her secret." They remained silent for a couple of seconds. Then sensei clapped her hands together.

"Okay, well, the winning pair is...Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran!" Sakura's eyes widened and she squealed and clapped her hands together **(A.N.: Her expression is similar to this one: n-n)**. Syaoran's eyebrows shot up. The rest of the class turned around and glared at both of them.

The sensei, immune the rest of the class's jealousy, said, "Please come up and claim your chocolate, Sakura and Syaoran!"

Both of them walked up to the front of the class, where the sensei smiled at them happily. Each of them carried away an ENORMOUS block of candy chocolate, but then they didn't know where to put it, since it couldn't even fit in their locker!

"Ah..."

"Um..."

"Yes?" said the sensei. "Do you two have a question?"

Syaoran took a breath. "Um...where do we put these? They are wider than our lockers, so where are we going to put them...?"

"Well, you can always eat them."

"**EAT THEM?**" shrieked Sakura and Syaoran.

"Or, we can keep them in the staff refrigerator if you like, it's pretty large, and then you can claim them afterschool...or any other time. Just make sure it's not too long, or the other staff members will get pissed at me."

"Okay," replied the two, handing the teacher their chocolates.

As the class was dismissed, Syaoran asked Sakura, "What do you plan on doing with the chocolate?"

Sakura turned red as a tomato again. Syaoran grinned. He could get used to this.

"Um...well...I was...kinda...thinking...of giving my chocolate to my valentine, as a Valentine Day's gift," she said, squirming even as she walked.

"Cool. Is he a big chocolate-lover?"

"I...I don't know." Sakura stole a glance at Kanaye, who was chatting animatedly with Hana. "I hope so...what about you?"

A smile formed on his lips. "Oh, same."

* * *

**Okee, there we go, they know each other! Next chapter, I might just make them meet. :) Yay! Okay, if you WANT them to meet, please review! OR THEY SHALL NEVER MEET EACH OTHER AND THEY WILL BOTH END UP WITH THEIR CURRENT CRUSHES! And you don't want THAT to happen, do you? MWAHAHAHA! I am so evil! But anyway, _REVIEW_!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolates

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, I'm finally getting off my lazy butt and writing the fourth chapter. I recently deleted my multi-chapter fic _Laws of Attraction_, because I just didn't feel like continuing it (and the idea has been overdone so many times), so it's been removed. If you still want to read it, drop a review with your e-mail. Oh, and HAPPY EASTER!

Reviewers:

**Emarista the Torturer:** Lmao, yeah, it's very chance-y.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 4: Chocolates_

"Hoooeee..." Sakura lugged the great big hunk of chocolate onto the kitchen table of her home. No WAY was she going to give the whole thing to Kanaye. She could just image what it would be like:

**Sakura gives the huge piece of chocolate to Kanaye. Kanaye says, "Wow, thanks!" Kanaye holds chocolate. Because it's so heavy, he falls over and the chocolate squashes him to death. The End.**

So, she decided to take it home, which resulted in her taking twice as long to walk to her house.

Now, rolling up her sleeves, she was trying to decide which way was the best to smash the chocolate into pieces. _With a hammer? My hands? The TV? No, I can't risk the TV. That's too precious. But what am I gonna dooooo...?_

"**HEY, KAIJUU, WHATCHA DOING TODAY**?"

"_TOUYA_!" shrieked Sakura. "Don't _do_ that!" Touya, her older brother, grinned mischievously.

"Didn't know you were _that_ hard to scare."

"Oh, shut up!" said Sakura angrily. Touya's face brightened at the sight of the chocolate.

"Hey, that looks good. Where did you get it from?"

"The teacher." His eyes popped out.

"YOU MEAN THE TEACHER HAS A **CRUSH** ON YOU?"

"No, it's my _math _teacher, baka!" cried Sakura. "I won this from this math contest thing."

Touya was puzzled. "But you suck at math."

"I had a math genius partner."

"Figures. Did he do all the work?"

Sakura squirmed. "Yes...but he was very nice about it, and he explained everything to me."

Touya rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can I have it?"

"How much?"

"ALL OF IT."

"No."

"NINETY-NINE PERCENT OF IT."

"I'll give you half."

"**Half**? Aw, come on, kaijuu..."

"Three-quarters."

"Okay. Deal." Touya, having _way_ more strength than Sakura, broke off a good three quarters off the block of chocolate and was already stuffing his face as he left the kitchen. Sakura looked at the chocolate. It was now a pretty decent size, and so she re-wrapped it (surprisingly, it still looked quite presentable after Touya had broken off so much), stuck a bow on it, and beamed.

_Kanaye, get ready for yoursweetest Valentine's Day present ever._

_

* * *

_

To resize his chocolate (because he had heard that Hana liked small, cute things), he had simply gotten a hammer and smashed it into little pieces. **(A.N.: Aha...yeah...x-x;)** Then, he melted the chocolate by putting it over boiling water, and took out a couple of trays used for pouring muffin mix into. He poured the melted chocolate into the tray, and stuck it into the freezer. After a while, he took it out, and dumped the cold chocolate out, and lo and behold, new pieces of chocolate! He tasted one after to make sure it wasn't all _that_ bad, and was pleased to find that it was still very sweet.

When he got to school with his chocolate onMonday, many people were dressed in either pink, red, white, or all. He snickered as a couple of guys passed him wearing pink T-shirts and pink JEANS. Yeah, so it was supposed to be cute and all, but _whatever_.

As he walked through the school hallway to his locker, Sakura was coming from the opposite direction, carrying something similar to the chocolate they had won in math class, only...significantly _smaller_. He smiled at her as he passed her.

Sakura returned it, and felt her heart give a little flutter. He _was_ cute, after all.

_But not cuter than Kanaye._

Luckily, the school was air-conditioned because the weather was so hot outside, so there wasn't any danger of a messy brown glob of chocolate in her locker. She placed her chocolate for Kanaye on thetop shelf. She had attached a small tag, with pink and white ribbon, with the words:

_For: Li-san  
From: Sakura Kinomoto_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Looking forward to meeting Kanaye at the peach tree during lunch time, she went to her first period class cheerily.

* * *

"**I. SAW. THE CHOCOLATE!**" Syaoran winced. 

"Shut up, Eriol!" he growled. "Do you want the whole world to hear?" Eriol ignored him, dancing around him gleefully.

"It's Valentine's Day. You've got chocolate. It's all wrapped in PINK. WITH A BOW!" He grinned. "Who is it? Who is it, Li-san? Hana? Noriko? Mariko?"

"I said shut up," scowled Syaoran. "You shout again, my fist makes contact with your mouth."

"Come on." Eriol's grin grew wider. "Who is it _for_? Who's the girl? Who's the _special one_?"

"None of your goddamn freaking business!" yelled Syaoran. "Leave me alone, you freak!"

"_You_ look more like a freak to me, carrying something pink but wearing green."

"Yeah, well - well - they're complimentary colours!"

Eriol snorted. "Wow, you actually paid attention in art class." Syaoran muttered some profanities under his mouth.

"Stop poking around my love life, Eriol."

"AHA! SO YOU _DO_ HAVE A LOVE LIFE! LI SYAORAN HAS A - "

**Smash.**

A couple of minutes later, Eriol stumbledinto Japanese class with crooked glasses and messed up hair and clothes. He sat down with some difficulty beside Tomoyo. She raised an eyebrow.

"Were you teasing Syaoran about his love life again?"

He nodded.

* * *

As lunch time approached nearer, Sakura's mouth got drier. _Only a minute left..._The history sensei glanced at the clock. 

"Well, it looks like it's almost lunch time, make sure you read pages 33 to 56, answer ALL questions, and Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!"

The bell rang. Sakura was the first one to bolt out of the classroom and sprinted towards her locker. Heart pounding, she retrieved her lunch, and took out her chocolate, and closed her locker door.

_Sakura...you can do this...just...give the chocolate to him...it's nothing big..._

Taking a deep breath, she took a couple of hesitant steps forward. _I never knew a guy could make me feel this way...all nervous and everything..._

Her pace quickened as she approached one of the school's exits. _I can do this...I can do this. I can - _

She stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was, that unmistakeable hunky, gorgeous, handsome face of his, smiling.

Only not at her.

He was smiling at another girl, his arm wrapped around her waist, his eyes sparkling...

_So it wasn't him after all..._

So Tomoyo wasright. It _wasn't_ Kanaye, just like she said. Tomoyo was right. Tomoyo was _always _right. Sakura just refused to believe her.

The tears came anyway, and she ran.

* * *

**Gasp! So it _wasn't_ him! Sheesh, Sakura should have known that. _Tomoyo is always right_. :) Well, anyway, review people! My threat still stands, you know! Hehe...SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? _REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Peach Tree

**Author's Note:** Hehe, sorry for the wait, I have a TON of projects coming up and I just don't have the time to work through them all. Thanks to all reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 5: Under the Peach Tree_

Her feet carried her across the schoolyard, where many couples were walking around, holding hands and kissing. Sakura slowed down, breathing heavily.

_Calm down, Sakura._

She came to the peach tree - the very peach tree she told Kanaye to wait for her under. _Guess I'm here all alone..._She took a shallow breath. She was still holding the gift-wrapped chocolate - the chocolate she had saved for him; merely looking at it made her insides boil.

Of course, it technically wasn't Kanaye's fault...he had probably never sent her the valentine in the first place...however, that didn't stop her getting extremely angry. _I hate this._ She looked up, and saw him come out of the school with his girl. They looked so happy together - it wasn't like the girl was a slut or anything, and Sakura felt her anger give way to heartbreak again. _I really, **really **hate this. Why? WHY?_ She banged her head against the tree trunk. _Why does it have to feel so **bad**?_

Tears didn't come to her eyes, but she felt bad all the same. _Why is life so **unfair**? Why does that girl have to look so **perfect** for him? _She eyed the couple as Kanaye gave the girl a kiss. Closing her eyes, she sighed. _I feel so **stupid** now. He probably looked at it and laughed.

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Syaoran was making his way to the peach tree, to meet Hana. He felt foolish, walking around clutching so much chocolate. _This had better be worth it..._

However, when he arrived at the peach tree, all he found was...

"Kinomoto Sakura?" She looked up, startled. She looked worn out, and she had been cradling her head in her hands.

"Oh, hey," she replied. "What's up?"

"Um...ah..." Syaoran didn't know how to reply. _Oh, I'm just waiting here to give the girl of my dreams some re-shaped chocolate? _"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nothing. Just felt like it."

"Oh?"

"No really, I just wandered around...and came here, I guess."

"You look kinda upset."

"I do?" _Oh shit_, thought Sakura. Syaoran sat down beside her, leaning against the tree trunk.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. Well, mentally slapping himself in the process. He had never really warmed up to any girls, except for the possibility of Hana, who he barely talked to, yet Sakura looked so sad he just didn't have the heart to be blunt.

"Nothing, I told you." She tried moving her chocolate behind her. Unfortunately, Syaoran saw it, and he reached over and snatched it away. "Iie - "

"Hey," said Syaoran quietly, "Isn't this the chocolate that our math sensei gave us?"

Sakura didn't answer, then sighed. "Hai."

"Well, weren't you going to give it to your valentine?" Sakura hung her head. "Sakura-san?"

"He's over there." Sakura spoke quietly.

"Where?"

"On the other side of the field, the guy in the black shirt kissing some blonde girl."

He suddenly didn't know what to say.

"Oh. I...I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura shook her head.

"Iie, it's okay. I knew something like this would happen, anyway." She sighed. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be." The following minutes were passed in an awkward silence. Then Syaoran spoke.

"You liked him a lot, didn't you?" Sakura nodded, her eyes glassy, fixed on a peach blossom that had not yet begun to form some sort of peach.

"Yeah, I liked him a lot. For a long time."

Just then, he saw Hana coming out of the school, with her girlfriends, heading across the field, but not towards the peach tree. He still needed to give her the chocolates! Except...except he just couldn't abandon Sakura when she was so miserable. Within a minute, he had made his decision.

"Here." Sakura looked down, and saw Syaoran's beautifully wrapped chocolate.

"What..."

"It's for you." Syaoran ripped off the tag, and put it in Sakura's lap. "I know you have chocolate too, for your valentine, but I suspect you won't be eating it anytime soon. And I know that our chocolates are probably identical, but I want you to accept them anyway. Okay?" He flashed her a smile. "I have to go now, I still have to finish my, um...Japanese homework. See you!"

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Li-san."

"Do itashi mashite (You're welcome)." He jogged off. Sakura was sincerely touched. _Thank you so much Syaoran...you don't know what this means to me..._

Touya had gotten sick from eating too much chocolate yesterday, and just to try it out, Sakura took a bite. It was rich, light, and sweet, although a tad _too_ sweet. She unwrapped Syaoran's chocolate, and took out a small piece. She sank her teeth into it, chewed, and swallowed.

This time, the chocolate was just right.

* * *

Sakura opened the drawer of her desk, and took out an old pink notebook. She hadn't written in it for years, but she suddenly had an urge to take it out. 

She flipped to the first page.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, I met the most awesome guy - Li Kanaye! He's so gorgeous, and incredibly hunky. I was so excited when he sat beside me in Japanese class. And he turned and smiled at me! Well, he turned and smiled at Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika and all the other girls within two desks. But he smiled at me first! Kami-sama, I am in heaven.**

**-Sakura**

Sakura gave a small chuckle. _Memories_.

She flipped through other pages.

**Dear Diary,**

**I was _his_ partner for science! It didn't matter that we had to dissect frogs. HE WAS MY PARTNER! I felt like shouting to the world. I am sooo lucky!**

**-Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**

**I think I'm in love with Kanaye. He's just sooooooo goddamnperfect. In the physical sense. That face, those eyes, that...okay, maybe I shouldn't say his body, that's just plain perverted!**

**-Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**

**HE. IS. SO. HOT! Oh dear, time for supper.**

**-Sakura**

**Dear Diary,**

**I love him. I think I really do. I feel this connection to him, and I really think that it's fate that brought us together. I think he's the _one_. I can't stop thinking about him, not even in my sleep, I spend every waking hour daydreaming about him, and even in my dreams, I fantasize about him and me being together.**

**I really think I'm in love.**

**-Sakura**

A faint smile touched Sakura's lips, and she chuckled again. _In love_. She shook her head. _Iwas such an **idiot**. And this time, I'm not going to be one anymore._

She reopened her drawer. The mess inside was mostly full of papers, gum, wrappers, candy, pencils, erasers, pens, and whatnot. She tucked away her old diary under all of the mess, where she couldn't see it.

_Goodbye, Kanaye._

_

* * *

_

**Yes, I know, ew, what a bad chapter. And short, too. I'm sorry, if I made it any longer then it would be revealing everything else in the story I plan for the next couple of chapters. SORRY! SORRY! Now - REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heart to Heart on a Seesaw

**Author's Note:** Okee, here is the next chapter of **Switched Valentines**! I think a couple more chapters and this fic'll be finished. Be prepared for mild-ish fluff and a long conversation. Again, sorry if there is lack of spacing; seems to have a need of deleting spaces. On the bright side - some kissing is going to arrive! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 6: Heart to Heart on a Seesaw_

Syaoran sat on the seesaw, staring fixedly at the ground. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. The evening air was quite chilly, and a cool breeze played over his uncovered skin (he was wearing a T-shirt). The face of Sakura kept playing over and over in his head, crying, heartbroken...He wondered if the chocolate was making her any better. It was a really useless and pointless thing to do. Though it was sweet, it was totally stupid.

His bag lay to the side. It contained his math homework, but he didn't feel like doing it at the moment.

"Mind if I join you?" He looked up. A small smile touched his lips. It was Sakura.

"Sure," he replied, and got off his seat gallantly so the other side would drop to the ground and she could get on. Then, after she was seated securely, he pulled his own seat down and sat on it. They sat in silence for a couple of moments, kind of moving up and down very slowly.

"So," said Syaoran, starting the conversation, "what brings _you_ here?"

"I don't know," replied Sakura. "I saw you here all alone."

"And you felt like joining me?"

"Hai, I guess."

More awkward silence.

"So," Sakura began, echoing Syaoran, "how did it go with your valentine?" Syaoran shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Nani?" He shrugged again as he rose up. "I didn't give her anything, and it's not like she talks to me anyway."

"So..."

"I guess you could say I'm giving up on her."

Sakura was so surprised she nearly thunked onto the ground. "Naze?"

Syaoran sighed. "I don't know...she seems like the least of my worries."

"Worries?" Her hair floated in the air as she sailed down, her green eyes wide and bright. He looked straight into them, eyes and all.

"Like you."

"Me?"

"You were crying today because of him. He was with another girl." Sakura immediately looked up. _He just **had** to remind me. Forget Kanaye. Forget..._

"I'm okay," she said softly. "It's okay. I'm over Kanaye."

"Hey," said Syaoran, startled, "are you okay?"

"Hai." She wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"No, really, gomen nasai, I didn't mean to mention him again...you...it was just...you looked so upset then...I kept wondering if you were okay throughout the whole school day..."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura smiled. "You're just like my big brother, you know...looking out for me...I wish my own brother would look out for me like you do."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's 24, but he acts like he's a kid. And he likes to torment me all the time." The seesaw creaked as Sakura went up.

"Oh. Isn't that annoying?" Sakura shrugged.

"I'm used to it. And besides, every time he _does_ torment me, my dad gives him a good round of shouting and grounds him for a week from the phone."

"The phone?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He knew that girls wasted half of the phone bill talking to friends and whatnot, but guys? "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No, he has a boyfriend."

* * *

**Syaoran:** O-O

* * *

"_Boyfriend?_" 

Sakura shrugged. "Well, that's whatI call Yukito. Touya's _boyfriend_. They always hang out together and they're so close and everything, you'd think they're...yeah."

"I see."

They fell silent again.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sakura quietly. "I thought you really liked her. You were planning on giving her the chocolate, right?"

"I told you, I'm giving up on her because she's the least of my worries."

"That's really not a reason, you know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then what is it?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you gave me the chocolate that was meant for her, and it wasn't like she was with somebody else or something."

Syaoran had a small smile. "Maybe because I thought you were a bit more important at the time."

"Me? What, because I was crying?"

"Yeah."

"But that girl must have been someone special."

"Everyone's special," replied Syaoran nonchalantly. "Including you."

Sakura was glad it was somewhat dark, so her fiery red cheeks couldn't be seen. "A-Arigatou gozaimasu," she said very, very quietly. Syaoran smiled at her again.

"Do itashi mashite." Then she stopped seesawing. The long piece of wood slowly stopped.

"I...I have to go home now," she said, getting off the seesaw quickly. "It's getting kind of late."

"Yeah," said Syaoran, "I'll walk you home."

"Iie, it's..." Something got caught in her throat.

Apparently, Kanaye and his little girlfriend were out for an evening stroll, because they were passing right by the park, holding hands and smiling at each other so..._lovingly_.

"...okay." Syaoran had also got up from the seesaw, and was right behind her, looking in the direction that she was looking. The couple she was looking at were stopping for a kiss, and he didn't _really_ recognize the guy, but he could guess that it was the one Sakura had liked.

"It's Kanaye," she managed.

"Hey," said Syaoran softly. "You know what, I'm going to walk you home. Okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura choked out. "Sure." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before retrieving his bag and rejoining Sakura.

"Ready to go?"

"Hai." They walked together, side by side, and took sure strides out of the park. Syaoran purposely took a different path because he knew Sakura didn't want to run into Kanaye.

"So...ah..." _Shit, what the hell am I supposed to talk about **now**?_ "Um..."

"I'm okay," Sakura blurted out. "You don't have to..._comfort_ me or anything..." Syaoran raised an eyebrow and smiled sheepishly.

"I...I actually wasn't going to."

"Oh...um..."

Yet another moment of silence passed between the two, not a word spoken. Sakura felt herself turning red, and Syaoran was mentally cursing himself. _You are such a **baka**. Yes, yes, tell her you weren't going to comfort her, then make her feel all embarrassed because she thought you actually **cared**. Now she probably thinks you **don't** care and..._

"Gomen nasai," said Sakura, "I..."

"Let's just...drop the subject, shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's do that." However, there really wasn't anything else to talk about. Syaoran looked up at the sky, hoping to think of something conversational quick. He frowned.

"You don't really get many stars up here in Tomoeda," he commented.

"No, not really," replied Sakura. "But the ones that do appear are very bright. See?" She raised a finger and pointed. "That one over there. It's especially sparkly and bright, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

"The brightness of the stars don't match the brightness of the moon, though." Sakura's voice was dreamy. "It's a full moon tonight. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed softly, "Beautiful."

But he wasn't looking at the full moon that shone above them, casting a misty white light around the two.

He wasn't even looking at the sky, dotted with stars here and there, twinkling above them.

He was looking at Sakura.

She felt him turn towards him, and she moved so she was directly facing him. The light from the full moon was reflected in his dark eyes, somehow making them much lighter and clearer and as captivating as ever. _I...I can't look away..._

"Sakura..." He whispered her name softly, ever so softly. Then, he leaned in closer. And closer...and _closer_...until his lips were barely a millimetre away from hers. She could feel his breath tickle her chin.

Then, he kissed her. _He kissed her_. Gently, sweetly..._sincerely_. He wrapped his arms around her, and he placed a hand on the back of her head to pull them closer still. She snaked her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Finally, they broke apart, looking at each other silently.

"I..."Sakura started, then closed her eyes. "I..." she breathed.

"Shh," whispered Syaoran. "You don't have to say anything." He kissed her again, and Sakura smiled to herself.

_I wonder if Kanaye could be as great as Syaoran...he's so sweet...and that's **not** just in kissing. Kanaye..._She thought for a brief moment, and then kissed Syaoran back.

_...Nah._

* * *

**Yes, another chappie finished:) Aren't you so proud of me? Took me forever because of school, and because I kept changing things. Well, hope you're satisfied. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Smiling and Talks

**Author's Note:** Some people have been saying that the kiss happened way too fast. Hopefully, this chapter will explain it a bit better. I'm really sorry I couldn't get this up earlier, I had actually two earlier versions that I didn't like so it took a while to change it to something a bit more satisfying.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 7: Smiling and Talks_

"Stop smiling."

"I can't."

"Think of something sad or something. But please, STOP SMILING."

"I CAN'T!"

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!" complained Tomoyo. "How are you _ever_ going to audition for the part of Yukiko if you can't stop smiling? She's supposed to be the sad one! You know, the one whose mother died when she was young, with alcoholic father and gangsta brother - and you just lost your boyfriend! Come on, put on a sad face."

Sakura tried, she really did. She _tried_ to get her face muscles to relax. She _tried _to focus on being sad. She _tried_ to close her mouth. But all she ended up doing was bursting out in laughter.

"No, I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but I can't act sad," she choked out between laughs.

"Then how are the judges going to say that you're a definite Yukiko?"

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged and smiled again.

Tomoyo clutched her forehead in frustration. "STOP SMILING! It's really starting to get to me now."

Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Gomen nasai, I didn't realize smiling was a crime in _your_ book."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Sakura, you've been smiling all week. During classes, during lunchtime, after school, when I come to your house. When the teacher asks you a question, it takes you a full minute to realize that the teacher has addressed you, _while smiling_. I mean, what happened? I know Sakura is cheerful, but not so distracted she doesn't know what 70 multiplied by 2 equals." Sakura's face broke out in a _huge _grin.

"SAKURA!"

"Gomen! Gomen!" She covered her mouth again. "Well...I suppose I should tell you...it's Li Syaoran."

"The math guy with those incredible eyes?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?" Sakura took her hand off her mouth and beamed at her.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You mean..." Sakura nodded her head, and cried, "YES, TOMOYO, I DID!"

"KAMI-SAMA! ARE YOU SAYING YOU KISSED HIM?"

"HAI!"

Tomoyo screamed. "OH MY GOD THAT'S SO CUTE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU SAKURA NO WONDER YOU WERE SMILING IT'S OKAY TO SMILE NOW SAKURA YES YOU DON'T HAVE TO COVER YOUR MOUTH OH MY GOD THAT IS SUCH GOOD NEWS KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - "

"Tomoyo, you can take a breath now."

"THAT'S SO COOL YOU KISSED SUCH A CUTE GUY AND HE'S ALL SMART AND EVERYTHING AND HE'S SO NICE AND KAWAIIIIII - "

"TOMOYO. YOU. CAN. TAKE. A. BREATH. NOW." Tomoyo sucked in huge gulps of air.

"BUT IT'S SOOOOO - "

"Tomoyo, I realize that."

"Oh, alright." Tomoyo's screaming died down. "Okay, let's practice for our parts, shall we?"

"I never thought acting was in you, Tomoyo." Tomoyo shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I just saw an audition for the main character, and she seems a lot like me, you know?" Sakura nodded. "Alright," continued Tomoyo, "From line 57."

Sakura's face immediately turned stony - well, sort of. Half stony half smiling.

"Kyoko."

"Hey, Yuki-chan," gushed Tomoyo, "The best thing just happened to me. Remember Ken, the big tall blond jock guy? He asked me out!"

"That's great, Kyoko-san." Tomoyo looked at Sakura strangely.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Sakura. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're...upset. You look as if someone took away your sunshine." Tomoyo frowned inwardly. _Sunshine? Who the hell wrote this script?_

"I-I always look like th-that." Tomoyo looked up from her script to see Sakura trying to stifle her laughter.

"SA-KURA!"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura burst out, "but it's just so funny!" Tomoyo placed a hand on her hip.

"Do you want this audition or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then come on, be a little more serious." Tomoyo looked back at her script. "No you don't, Yukiko. Something's wrong." It took Sakura a moment to find her line.

"NOTHING'S wrong, Kyoko, leave me alone."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to!" Sakura yelled. "Is that a good enough answer for you? I. Don't. Want. To. Get that into your thick skull, Kyoko-san. Get lost." When Tomoyo didn't reply, Sakura looked up from her script. Tomoyo seemed stunned.

"W-Wow," said Tomoyo, "That was _awesome_, Sakura. That was so..._authentic_."

"Really?" said Sakura, flattered. "Arigatou."

"Anyway..." Tomoyo scanned the script. "Yukiko - I - I'm only trying to help."

"Well, you _can't_ help me! My mom's dead, my dad's getting drunk somewhere, my brother's fighting with some idiotic guys who dress like retards, and Taku just left me!" cried Sakura passionately. "Now can you say you can help me?" She glared at Tomoyo. _Okay, now you have to cry. Cry, cry, cry..._She was squinting at Tomoyo with effort. _Cry, baka, CRY!_ Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

And then, instead of crying, she did exactly the opposite.

She laughed.

Tomoyo's eye twitched, but seeing Sakura double over was too much, and she joined in.

"Sakura," gasped Tomoyo, breathless, "Stop it. I am really beginning to dislike your happiness!"

That just brought more laughter.

"Aha," Sakura managed, "You lookfunny Tomoyo. Your face is all red." Tomoyo poked Sakura.

"_Your_ face is red too, you tomato."

Again, uncontrollable laughter.

When they _finally_ - yes, finally - calmed down, both of them were lying on the grass, looking at the sky, breathing heavily. Tomoyo checked her watch. "Lunchtime's over, Sakura. We have to get back to class."

"You realize we got _no_ work done, right?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Yeah."

"Alright then." The two sat up, stood up, and walked towards class.

* * *

Sakura was daydreaming in class today. Not really smiling, but it was more like she was lost in her thoughts.

It had already been almost a week since the two of them had...kissed. They actually talked together since, not even in math class. The math sensei had stopped letting them work in pairs, and instead insisted that they work individually. And with all the work the teachers were piling on their shoulders, she didn't have any _time_ to properly talk to him.

_Why did I kiss him?_ Sakura thought. _I don't know. Maybe it was just that moment. I mean, sure, we've TALKED talked, and I feel like I've known him for years...but still, it's only been a couple of days. Do people kiss after knowing each other for a couple of days? Or does that only happen in the movies? Or maybe it's fate?_

"Kinomoto-san." Sakura jumped.

"Hai!"

"Please come up to show us the proper solution to this problem." The science sensei pointed at the board. It required a mathematical equation of some kind that Sakura barely remembered, but she walked up anyway.

_Maybe we weren't thinking straight...maybe it's just because I felt so sad after Kanaye was with another girl, I needed comfort...someone to comfort me...by **kissing me**? Ugh, it was those eyes. Yes, yes, that's it, it was his eyes. STUPID EYES. STUPID...INCREDIBLE...EYES...Why is it always the eyes?_

"Kinomoto-san, are you finished?"

"Hai, sensei," answered Sakura, drifting back to her seat dreamily. _And the hair...and the mouth...and that gorgeous hunk face...aahhh..._

The sensei frowned. Her answer was correct, but her process was extremely confusing.

Density equals mass(heart)volume  
mass(heart)volume is 50(heart)25  
50(heart)25 equals (heart)(heart)  
Therefore, the density is 2.

Before the sensei could point this out, however, the bell rang for the next class, and Sakura had filed out before she could talk to her. _What's with all the hearts?_ wondered the sensei.

* * *

"Hey," said a soft voice. Sakura whirled around, slamming her locker door shut. It was after school, and in 30 minutes would be her audition. Standing in front of her was Li Syaoran, in his tall, mathematical genius, athleticglory.

"Hi." Sakura immediately regretted it. _That sounded so dumb!_

"Um..." Syaoran seemed a bit hesitant. "We need to talk."

"Can...can it wait? I...I um...I have an audition in half an hour."

"That's alright," said Syaoran. "I don't need that long."

"Oh...um...okay." She followed him out of the school and onto the field - the same field where she had seen Kanaye with someone else. Strangely, she didn't feel sad anymore.

"Er...I don't know how to say this..." Syaoran began nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Uh...do you remember the night when we were in the park, and then it got dark, so I volunteered to walk you home, and then we...somehow..."

"Kissed? Yeah." Sakura's heart began to beat a bit faster. _How could I forget?_

"Well...ugh...how do I say this...you don't take that...too suddenly...or offensively...or personally...or pervertedly or anything, do you?"

"No, of course not! Well, the sudden part yes...but...um...yeah...um..."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, alright then." He looked relieved. "So we can leave it at that?"

"Nani?" asked Sakura intelligently.

"So...we...can...just...not talk about it anymore? We can leave the subject alone?"

Sakura paused for a moment, taking his sentence in thoughtfully. Then she forced a smile. "Sure."

"Al-Alright then. I'll...I'll see you later." He gave her a tight smile.

"Yeah. Ja." The two immediately turned around without another word, and began to walk in opposite directions.

_She took it so lightly,_ thought Syaoran. _I thought she'd be all sensitive. Or mad, at least. Maybe it's because she just doesn't feel the same way. Whatever. Besides, I'm only mildly interested in her...okay, maybe more than a **little** bit interested. Who am I kidding, she hasn't gone out of my mind since...it happened. Well, it's no use thinking about it. Might as well just try to forget about it._

Sakura turned around, just for a moment. Syaoran was walking with his hands in his pockets, back straight, never looking back. She turned away, a little hurt. Just a little. _He didn't want to talk about the kiss anymore. Well, who would? But still...it was as if he wanted to forget about it, like he has some other girlfriend or something. well, if he **does** have a girlfriend, I wouldn't be surprised. Probably that valentine of his. Who wouldn't like someone like him? I should just...give up on guys. He probably took that big brother thing I told him before to heart. He probably thinks of me as a little sister._

_I can't take it anymore_. Syaoran whirled around, and before he could stop himself, he shouted, "_Sakura!_" She turned back again hopefully. He jogged back to her, fueled by determination.

"Sakura...you...you don't think of me as a bad person, do you?"

"Bad person?" Sakura looked curiously at him. "Why would I think that you're a bad person? You're a really nice guy." She smiled, but again, it was forced. Syaoran saw right through it.

"Goddammit," he growled. "Every time I think back to the night in the park, I start thinking about the...the kiss. It. And then I start thinking about you. I see the look on your face every time you see something that reminds you of _him_. And...and I want to make things better for you. I can't stand to see you look so sad. I know it's only been a couple of days, but still...I...it doesn't seem like a couple of days." He looked her dead in the eye. "I don't want you to think of me as a big brother, Sakura. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." _Say it, damn it, say it!_

Sakura put a finger on his lips. "You don't have to say it," she told him quietly. "I already know." She embraced him in a hug. "And all I'm going to say is that I feel the same way." Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two stood like that, their arms around each other, not moving. They were both silent; not a word came out of their mouths. United because ofa simple mistake.

A really good mistake.

Then, finally, Syaoran spoke. "Don't you have an audition?" Sakura glanced at her watch.

"Kami-sama, you're right! I'll see you after the audition, alright?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck."

* * *

**Hehe...I wanted to end it there, but then I realized it would be too short. So, expect more to come! And of course, review, please. If you insist on flaming, then go ahead, I will definitely ignore them. If you have constructive criticism on the other hand, please do tell me:) Oh, and if you're wondering why Sakura gets the secondary part and Tomoyo gets the lead...you'll find out next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mystery Solved

**Author's Note:** Hallo:) Yes, I am back, after about 3 weeks of no updates. GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Well, anyway, here is the last chapter.:( I was originally going to make it 10 chapters, but then I thought I'd better end it soon, just because this was meant to be a bit short, and also because I really need to put up my new story, **Turn Left, Turn Right**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Switched Valentines**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 8: Mystery Solved_

"Lastly...Daidouji Tomoyo, for the part of Kyoko." Tomoyo nervously approached the stage. The drama teacher looked at her. "From line 124, where she yells at Ken and finds out about his role in Yukiko's accident."

It was time for the last audition for the main character Kyoko. Thankfully, Sakura and Tomoyo were on time. More than half of the audition was over before the drama teacher had moved onto Kyoko.

Tomoyo scanned her script, and then began. She stood facing an imaginary blond jock, her face twisted in anger.

"_You_ were responsible for my best friend's accident? No wonder you wanted to get closer to me - you wanted to get closer to Yukiko! You bastard, you wanted to hurt her! Don't you think she's been hurt enough? Don't you think she's had enough to go through _without_ you trying to kill her? Do you even have a_heart_? Yukiko is struggling with school, her ex-boyfriend, her family, and herself. What, do you care more about your _image_ than a person's safety?" Tomoyo looked nervously at the audience, then after a moment's pause, inclined her head slightly, and walked off the stage. The drama teacher was impressed.

"Well...now that we have finished Kyoko, it's time for the parts of Yukiko." The drama teacher flipped through a list of people. "Fujimoto Aiko, you're first."

Syaoran watched without much interest. The girls auditioning for Yukiko were mostly quite terrible, none of them being able to portray a heartbroken and struggling girl. Sakura was around the middle of the list. She walked up on stage, her green eyes searching for Syaoran. When she spotted him, a big smile broke out across her face, and she gave a little wave. He returned the smile with a grin.

"Please read line 26, whereYukiko is talking to herself."

Sakura made her shoulders slightly droopy, and slipped her hands in her pockets, her eyes seeming as if they were glazed and staring off into a far off place. _Now...how am I going to be sad? I can't be! I can barely stop smiling!_

Then, she got an idea.

"Kinomoto-san..."

"Hai, sensei." She cleared her throat and her voice became slightly shaky. "I'm alright...I'm okay...just because I have no proper family doesn't mean I can't survive...I can live without Taku...bastard...selfish bastard...I...I don't need him to live..." Her voice seemed to break down. "Who am I kidding? I can't go on without him! He was...he was..._everything_."

Then, Sakura gave a small bow and left the stage. Applause followed her all the way to her seat beside Syaoran.

"That was great, Sakura," he whispered. "How the hell did you get it to be so good?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, and then Tomoyo hurried over, chastising her about not sitting beside her. She smiled hopelessly at Syaoran. "I'll tell you later, 'kay?" she mouthed.

_I'm looking forward to it,_ he thought. **(A.N.: And he will.)**

* * *

Unfortunately, to ease their nervousness of the aftermath of the audition, Tomoyo had dragged poor Sakura shopping, and she didn't get to see Syaoran all day. The only time she contacted him was _after_ Tomoyo had cleaned out half a mall, and she called to make sure he wasn't mad at her. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered into the payphone, "but she's kind of high right now, and she still has a lot of gusto. She wants to go to another mall and - " she sighed, " - clean that one out too."

"But you've been at the mall for practically six hours already!" cried Syaoran, amazed.

"I know," said Sakura in a pleading voice. "I promise, tomorrow Tomoyo will be all exhausted from all this shopping, and I can spend a little more time with you."

He brightened at the idea. "Okay."

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" shrieked Tomoyo. "YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THESE JEANS OMIGOD THEY ARE SO CUTE THEY WOULD LOOK SO ADORABLE ON YOU AND OOOOH SEE THIS HAT IT'S LIKE SO CUTE WITH THE LITTLE THINGY ON IT AND WAAAAAAAAAAH LOOK AT THIS TOP IT'S SO NICE AND PRETTY AND _KAWAII_ AND - AND - "

"I think you'd better go," commented Syaoran. "You know, before Tomoyo dies of...um...whatever gets girls so hyper about clothes and things."

Sakura laughed. "Yeah. I should calm her down. Bye, Syaoran-kun!"

"Bye, Sakura." Sakura hung up and rolled up her sleeves.

"Tomoyo, you must calm down..."

"GAH BUT IT'S SO _CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE_ AND - " Before Sakura could protest, Tomoyo had dragged her into a dressing room. "Try it on!"

"No! Tomoyo, we've been here long enough, we _have_ to go home now, my parents will kill me - "

"Just this one!"

"No."

"_Just this one outfit._"

"Then it's going to be another one, and then another one, and then another one, and then you'd want to try on this one and that one and that one until you want to find something matching for both of us."

"No no no no no no no no, not this time, Sakura-chan," insisted Tomoyo. "Just this one. I promise. I know you still have a lot of homework to do, and that homework is your top priority, so I am only going to ask you to wear _this_ one."

"And why _this_ one?" Sakura held it up.

"Because it's the best one here!" Tomoyo winked at her. "Plus it might impress Syaoran."

"Shut up," growled Sakura, taking a playful swipe at Tomoyo. "How would _you_ know that I'm with him anyway?"

"Well...it's kinda obvious after I saw you automatically go to him after auditioning, calling him at the mall, and I actually did hear _Syaoran-kun_, so - yeah."

"Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Perhaps." Then Tomoyo shoved her into a stall. "Start dressing now, young lady."

"Okay, okay," Sakura shouted. "Sheesh."

When Sakura finished changing, and came out of the stall, Tomoyo squealed. "It's looks great!" she said, giving her best friend a hug. "Let's buy it."

"Along with the other things?"

"Why not? Come on...it looks fine. Now we just need a hat to go with it."

"Tomoyo, onegai..." pleaded Sakura. "Spare me. No hat. NO HAT." Ignoring Sakura's protests, Tomoyo plopped a black beret onto Sakura's head. "There." Tomoyo looked proud. "Perfect. _Parfait_. _Perfettamente. Perfekt._"

"What's with all the European languages?" Tomoyo pointed to the hem of Sakura's top.

"I'm only reading what it says there. Apparently the brand name is _Perfect_, and it seems to translate into French, Italian, and German."

"But not Japanese?" Tomoyo shrugged.

"Beats me. Now go change, and we can buy it."

* * *

Syaoran sat on the park bench, waiting patiently. Sakura had called him to meet him there, so they could spend time together. _It's always the parks._ Still, he didn't mind. 

"Syaoran-kun!" He turned.

"Hey Sakura - " He froze.

"...chan."

Sakura had on a black tank top with a low-cut pink off-the-shoulder cashmere sweater tossed casually over her shoulders. Her jeans were fitting, with random rips and tears and whatnot, but with a slit at the bottom, revealing brand-new white running shoes. A belt hung loosely at her waist, and to top it off, a black beret.

"Wow, what's with the outfit?" said Syaoran, astonished.

"Like it?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, it's really creative." She sat down beside him, and he flicked at her hat playfully. "And you look very French with the beret." She snuggled into his chest.

"I'm kind of cold." In return, he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

"Yeah, same here. Until you came, of course."

They sat there for a few moments, in silence, until Syaoran suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, you still haven't explained to me how you pulled that sad face off at the audition."

"I...I didn't?"

"Nope. You _are _going to tell me, right?" he teased.

"Yeah." She shifted her head so she was looking at him directly in the eye. "And just in case you're wondering, I _did _get the part for her." Her eyestwinkled.

"Wow, congrats, Sakura!" Then he frowned. "Hey, stop changing the subject."

"Fine, fine..." She took a breath. "When I was up there...I thought of something that would make me as sad as the character of Yukiko would be."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm. And then I imagined myself...all alone. By myself. But without you. I imagined that you had left me forever, and that was how I pulled off that stunt."

"Really?"

"Really." Syaoran kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, you know that's not going to happen soon."

"I hope not."

"I promise," said Syaoran solemnly, "to never, _ever_ hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?" She held out her pinky. Syaoran interlocked it with his own, and then as an afterthought, kissed her on the lips. A sweet, long kiss.

When they broke apart, Syaoran spoke again.

"You know what, Sakura?"

"Nope."

He frowned. "Takashi contacted me a couple of hours ago."

"Isn't he and some other people on a three-day trip?"

"Yeah. He called me from the ski resort. Interestingly, they asked me if I had gotten a valentine from _you_. I told them I had gotten a valentine, but it was signed anonymously. Then he said that it probably _was_ from you, because he came upon that valentine himself."

Sakura frowned. "But I only sent one valentine! And that was to Li Kanaye, and - " Suddenly it dawned on her. "Kami-sama. I had written _Li-san_ on it! And your last name is Li!"

"Yes, and my locker number is 108."

"But Li Kanaye's locker is...801."

"Flip that number upside down." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Holy crap..." she whispered.

"And then," continued Syaoran, "I had sent a valentine to a certain girl named _Hana_, and you know what her last name was?"

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Way. It was _Kinomoto_, and I had addressed her as _Kinomoto-san_."

Sakura blanched. "You don't think - " Syaoran was nodding. "You cannot - possibly - think that - somehow - we ended up with _the other's_ valentine?"

"What's your locker number?"

"169."

"And upside down that number is 691. I also bet that you were in a hurry when you were writing Kanaye's locker number, right?"

"Hai..."

"There we go." He sounded triumphant. "We may have accidentally written the numbers upside down on the valentine, and then when Takashi and the others were sorting through it, they thought we were sending it to _each other_. And, that was also probably why it was only me and you under the peach tree."

"Is that possible?" Sakura sounded worried.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. If it weren't for the valentines, we would _never_ have met each other. And frankly, I'm quite glad to have met you. And so, I'm pretty grateful for that mistake." A smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"I am too."

And they kissed again.

* * *

**YAY! Finally finished! I actually don't think I screwed up the ending as much as _I Choose Sakura_. Well, hopefully not...I personally think this chapter had a lot of nonsense in it, but even though I worded it pretty crappily, I still like the storyline. And yes, I came up with ALL BY MYSELF. _MYSELF. MYSELF._ BOW BEFORE ME! ...Hehe. Only joking. But seriously, the plot _is_ mine. Well, enough rambling, thanks for coming this far with me, and REVIEW!**


End file.
